Under My Watch
by WingofSinner
Summary: Tricky!Viper x Chrome x Possesive!Mukuro! Rather than have those sweet moments of the three of the strongest illusionists, Chrome are being test of her feelings, heart and mind through her 'physical'. Rather naughty exam they made for her. One-shot! Foul language and definitely not for the minor. You've been warned!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

 **Prompt:**

Guest 1: Can you make a hiba/haru or viper/chrome?

Guest 2: Um could you do one for chrome and mukuro maybe?. Since chrome doesn't rely on mukuro anymore so they don't share a mind connection you could write how he doesn't like that since he's possessive but he decides to to connect to chrome in a different way hehehe. You don't have to write but it's an idea.

* * *

 **A/N:** It seems that my mind got twisted between the two prompts, one is Viper/Chrome and Possesive!Mukuro/Chrome and my thought would say why don't we just combine the two. While I'm still not sure about Viper's gender, so I keep in mind that (s)he might be male, and keep it that way while writing them. I pretty much become used to Viper being so greedy rather than seeing him as a sexy material, so yeah, I might be upgraded it too much. Plus, Possesive!Mukuro x Chrome has its own story, just give me some time to finish it. For now, have some dessert with this…

* * *

Under My Watch

Chrome sighs as soon as she gets to her room. That day's mission was taking a toll on her. Her body aches all over and her joints has becoming stiff. Her mind only thinks of one thing and one thing only; taking a bath.

Taking off her sweaty uniform, her underwear and bra, and changes her eye patch. Wrap her body in a bath towel, she turns the pipe to full the bath tub with warm water. Once it reach the level she wants and the appropriate temperature, she turn off the tap. Washing her body clean, she then dip her naked body into the warm water.

Her eyelids feels heavy after a few minutes passed, and she was about to doze off when suddenly she hears a snickers. Her eyes now are wide open.

"… You must've been completely comfortable that you didn't even realize I was coming…"

Chrome wants to get out from due to shock but immediately realize that she still naked underneath the water. "... Vi-viper-san…?"

Viper smirks, his body floating above Chrome's with his pet, Fantasma circling above his head. "… When I trained you before, I noticed that you have great agile body for an illusionist… but only today that I notices that you're actually a nice body shape…" he said in his baby voice.

Chrome feels ashamed as she tries to cover herself as best as she could with her arms and palms. "G-g-get out… please…" she try to show her anger while blushing hard.

Viper smirks becomes wider, not that he had interest with the girl before but her reaction is enticing him to tease her more. Viper lower his body down and stand at the edge of the bath tub. His pet Fantasma, rest on his shoulder.

Chrome feels more cautious and push her body against the bath tub and draws her knees to her bouncy chest.

"Hey, I got a question for you…" he started.

Well, if it's make him go away faster, Chrome thought. "… What is it?"

"Are you a virgin….?"

Chrome gasp as she blushing hard, she tighten her arms and knees against her body. "Wh-why do you asked such an embarrassing question?"

Viper smirks, a reaction he knew any adults will get the picture of the answer. "You are a virgin… that was a surprised. I thought when you're living with a maniac, you would…" he tilt his head. "… You know… you're a teen after all…"

Chrome becomes furious. "Mukuro-sama wouldn't do dirty things to me!" she said.

"Dirty things… cute! Since you're still a virgin, interested in selling it…? We can make tons of money through it. Or… maybe you can pay me so that I could give the experience that you never had in your life…yet…" said the greedy baby.

Chrome looks away hearing those embarrassing words coming out from the baby's mouth. Though, even a slightest, she's actually interested with the second offer. But her mind has already belongs to someone. "I-I'm not interested, and y-you have asked your question. Please leave…" she plead.

Viper raise both of his hand upwards while smirking. "…. Not just yet…"

Chrome notices something missing from Viper, she didn't get the clue until she feels a slimy thing swimming pass her thighs. She flinches. "Viper-san, Fantasma is…"

"Relax, Fantasma seems to be bored and he wants to play with you…" he said in amusement.

Chrome feels the slimy pet is swimming to get through her crotch, Chrome tighten her thighs. "…N-no…" she said in hitched breath. She's focusing to not let the slimy pet win, until she hears a door being opened. Her body instantly becomes lose and Fantasma take the opportunity to rub its body to her pussy. "Ah!" she moan and quickly clasp her mouth with her palm.

"What's the matter, Chrome?" asked Viper as he just stand there, watching.

Fantasma keeps rubbing until the slimy body could feel another different slime slithering on its body. Viper that connected with Fantasma's mind feels excited and all the more reason to tease the girl. "You know, your nipples is starting protrude nicely pink…"

"S-stop that…" Chrome managed to say.

Fantasma bite gently with its lips on the nipple and let it go, and then bite it again. He continue to do that while rubbing its body on her now wet pussy.

"You want to stop?"

Chrome's hand and legs becomes numb, she can't really move her limbs but nodded with a teary eyes.

"Plead to me, try to talking dirty…"

Chrome surprised with the demand, she shook her head while blushing hard.

"Fantasma…"

The snake like pet bite harder on the nipple.

"Tell me, do you like how it feels…?"

Her pussy becomes so sensitive that mind cloudy with lust, she wanted to release herself so bad. "I-like it…"

Fantasma grind his body harder. "Not really a turn on, perhaps this might be help…" he said while casting an illusion on himself, warping himself as someone so dear to Chrome.

Chrome's shy away from the looks of that person, she's blushing hard and her body shaking with anticipating.

"Nagi…" that person calls her name sweetly as usual. That person walks to get near her as close as he can be. And then that person submerged his hands into the water, no more Fantasma's slimy body but his own finger. Fantasma take charge on the breast now. Playing the bouncy orbs. "Tell me, do you like it? Tell me…" he said as he lick her ear shell.

Chrome moans and her face becomes beet red. "…M-Mukuro-sama…"

"Tell me, Nagi…" the fingers probes into her pussy in and out. Chrome can't really tell how many fingers has already inside her hole.

"I like it…. Please…" she plead.

"Please make me come with your long fingers…"

Mukuro illusion smirks. "That's not how you talk dirty… even you know it… Come on, say it!" he whisper as he sucks on her nape.

Chrome bits her lower lips as her tears starts to falls from her eyes and her cheeks flares with pink tinge with embarrassment. "Please… f-f-fuck me with your finger, Mukuro-sama! Make me come! Ah!"

Hearing those words Mukuro's illusion starts to probe deeper and faster into the wet warm hole. "As you wish!"

Chrome moans and her body shaken with orgasm. Slowly, the illusion disappeared, leaving Chrome exhausted and sleepy in the bath tub.

While, outside of the bathroom, there was a man standing there with ghost grin plastered on his face. Viper appeared in front of him with his pet. "I have done the job, now pay me!"

The man throws a bag full of cash, Viper did not care at all how in the world would someone like him has got that many cash in his hand, but there are something that bothers his mind. "You should've done that yourself, she's your apprentice after all, Mukuro…"

Mukuro smirks, hearing that from one of the greediest person he had known so far. "Kufufufu… because it's fun… even more when I know I'm the only one who managed to get her off…"

"You mean 'me' get her off… she's still innocent, Mukuro… I wonder if that's the reason why you would still want to keep her by your side even though she has thrown you away…" Viper disappeared with the bag full of cash while finishing his sarcasm, leaving Mukuro smirks with his wandering minds.

"She wouldn't have called me like that, if she was to throw me away… right, my dear Nagi?"

::::::... The End ...:::::::


End file.
